My Love For Hannily
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars at all! So I thought I'd try writing some Hannily one-shots :)
1. Laughter

A/N: Hey so I thought I'd start writing some more Hannily one-shots :) I hope you enjoy! ~KJ99

* * *

Laughter

Gigging as I watched Emily trying to move away from me tickling her but I had her pinned to the ground and she knew she trapped.

Emily shrieked "Hanna! Stop!" she tired moving but it wasn't working at all.

Stop I say top of her "I'll stop if you say Hanna Marin is the best girlfriend in the world."

I watched as she contemplated it before shouting "Never!" I then went back to tickling her and she burst into fit of laughter. I was then fit in the back of my head by a pillow, looking behind me to see Spencer without a pillow and Aria with one already aimed at us.

I asked "What was that for?"

Spencer answered with "You two are being annoying, we are trying to sleep."

"All Emily has to do is say that and I'll stop," I went back to tickling Emily and she burst into laughter again. I loved her laugh; it was light and carefree just like we both were. We had been dating for half a year now and it had been the best half year of my life, Emily made me smile, laugh, fall for her and become sad when I wasn't with her.

Emily yelled "Okay, okay! You win!"

I stopped and signalled for her to go on and she said "Hanna Marin is the best girlfriend in the world, I'm lucky to have her in my life as a friend but more than a friend and I love you Hanna Marin." I felt my heart melt for Emily, I leant down and smashed our lips together, Emily brought as much passion into the kiss as I did and it was pretty epic.

After the kiss I say still sitting on top of her "I love you too Emily Fields."

Aria said "Yes, we get this now can you to be quiet so we can sleep."

Emily replied with "Sure," I smiled and pecked Emily's lips. I moved to lay into Emily side and Emily wrapped her arms around me tightly. I always felt so safe in Emily arms or just with Emily; I knew nothing would ever harm me as long as I had Emily. Emily was also a pretty comfy pillow to sleep on, I loved falling asleep on top of her and awaking up to find I was still there; Emily always had this content smile on her face.

As I slowly fell asleep I heard Emily whisper "Love you."

I whispered back "Love you too," I felt her press her lips against my head before we both drifted off to sleep.

The End.


	2. Lottery Winner

l

Lottery Winner

"What?" I asked with this massive blush.

Emily replied with "You're so beautiful."

"Is that all?"

"No, I love you Hanna," I watched as Emily leant forward and kissed me on the lips. Emily and I were at my place just relaxing on a Sunday afternoon, we were sitting on the couch in the lounge room watching a repeat episode but our favourite episode of How To Get Away With Murder. I had felt eyes on me and when I looked I caught Emily staring at me, so intensely and so lovingly.

Emily then said against my lips "There is nowhere I'd rather be than here with you," feeling like I had just won the lottery I bite on Emily's lower lip and pulled her back in for another kiss. I felt Emily's body crush down on top of me but it didn't stop me from kissing her. I let my hand starting roaming over Emily's body because as Emily's girlfriend I was allowed to do but no one else and only if Emily was okay; I'd never take advantage of Emily like that. Emily pecked my lips, she the start to peck down to my chin, up and across to my earlobe.

At earlobe she bites down on it and whisper "You are mine nobody else. Nobody else could make you feel the way you do. Nobody else can pleasure you like I can. Nobody, not ever," I loved when Emily got all taking charge and possessive of me it was incredibly sexy.

I screamed out "No one, only you Emily, only you!" Emily's lips left my ear and travel down towards my neck where she bite down on it, causing the hickey effect to happen but she did suck and lick at it. I in the mode, Emily was in the mode but then we heard the sound of jingling keys and the front door opening, then the mode was gone when we heard my Mums voice. Emily dropped down on top of me, she had probe herself up to get a better angle to give me a hickey.

I kissed Emily on the head and said "It's okay Em, we'll get there," I wrapped my arms around Emily to hold her.

"I know Hanna," Emily moved her head up to look at me and said "I love you Hanna."

"I love you too Emily," this time I leant forward to kiss Emily and she didn't seem to complain. It started up a make-out session but that's what it was stuck too, I wasn't having sex with Emily while my mother was in the house.

The End.


	3. Clock Struck Thirty MinutesafterMidnight

Clock Struck Thirty Minutes after Midnight

* * *

"What are you dressed up for?" I asked as I walked into Emily's room casually on a Friday night. My Mum had left on a weekend business trip and didn't feel safe at home alone, something Emily seemed to only understand and she invited me to stay for the weekend. I had been downstairs watching TV while eating out of a tub of cookie dough ice-cream, I had brought it over with because it was Emily and my favourite ice-cream. As I looked Emily over I came to the conclusion that she looked hot, she was standing in front of me wearing a suit. The suit was fully black with expectation of her tie that was a bright red colour and she even had pointy shoes on, which she told me she would never be seen dead in but here she is wearing those shoes. It must be something important for her to go to all this effort but for the life of me I couldn't remember if Emily had said anything about going out tonight, I didn't see any reason for her to lie to me.

"One of Mum's friends has a daughter graduating this year from a school cross town and her girlfriend of two years, who she'd known all her life broke up with her for no reason. Olivia had bought tickets for the formal, but she didn't want to go without a date and that's where I came in. Mum convinced me to go today, I didn't really want since I don't even know the girl but if I can make someone happy at any time than I'm willing to do anything." I nodded my head and thought so Emily; it was something that I'd always loved about Emily.

Emily didn't have a mean bone in her body and with so much evil and hate in the world; it was always nice to see someone genuine as Emily. When I had realised my feelings for Emily it hit me harder than anything else, after the first bit of shock it kind of made sense to me. I've always felt this instant bond to Emily, words couldn't explain this bond it wasn't a sisterly bond, it was almost stronger than that bond. Sometimes I didn't even know how to explain the love I felt toward Emily but then I'd look at Emily, when I thought no one would notice me and I'd see her in this new light. For example when we'd have sleepovers and we were watching a movie, Emily would stare at the screen so intensely I always wondered what was going through her mind. It was like Emily was in her own little world, she would forget about the other in the room and would just feel the movie.

"Hanna, you're okay with me going out?"

"Yeah of course," I noticed her fiddling with her collar and tie. I couldn't help but smile, here she was all dressed up like an adult but yet she still makes those same face, she has been making since she was six. It was that look of annoyed but she couldn't let it escape, not with someone else in the room, she had to be gentlewoman or a good host; something I think her Mum has been shoving down her throat all her life.

"Let me," I stepped closer to Emily and start to fix her collar and tie. As I was fixing it every now and then I'd look at Emily in the eye to find her staring back at me. Big, soft brown eyes staring at me, it made me lose focus and I just stared back at Emily as my hands rest on Emily's shoulder. Still through the clothing layers Emily had on top, I could still feel Emily's tone shoulders from all her years as a swimmer.

"Em?" I asked while still looking her in the eye.

"Yeah?" Emily asked back with a smile in her voice.

"Can I kiss you?" I was shocked at myself for asking but it was something I truly wanted to ask, for the longest time ever and now just seemed right.

"Sure," Emily sounded confused and I saw her brow rise in confusion which I didn't blame her for. For all she knew, for the girls knew and the rest of the world, I was boy crazy and now I was asking for permission to kiss a girl; it's quite understandable to be confused. Taking a deep breath I moved my eyes away from Emily's and down to her lips, I saw her tongue come out to wet them and I don't know why I found that move so cute/adorable but I did. It was now or never, I thought in my head if I didn't kiss Emily than I might lose her for ever and that was something I most definitely didn't want.

When I leant forward I saw Emily lean into, as her eyes closed my eyes closed and then there was only one sensation I could feel and that was Emily lips on mine. Emily allowed me to take lead in the kiss, poking my tongue out to swipe her lips to taste Emily's strawberry lip gloss that always made her lips look shine; at all time. Emily slowly open her mouth and I felt Emily's tongue on mine, Emily tongue then start leading mine around her mouth it was like Emily was showing me around; always a good hostess this girl even while kissing. The taste of Emily's mouth could become very addicting there was this minty fresh taste which I assumed was Emily's toothpaste, as well as this cinnamon taste; where that came from I had no clue. When I felt Emily's lips leave mine, I took a couple of seconds or minutes to gain self-control and I slowly open my eyes. When I opened my eyes I found Emily still standing there staring at me with this confused expression on her face.

I said "You should probably get going don't want to keep your date waiting," remembering that Emily was practically going on a date tonight hurt, especially after incredible, breath-taking kiss.

"It's not a date Hanna, I'm just doing a favour for my Mum and no senior deserve to go to their formal single."

I nodded my head and asked "Did you get her a corsage?"

"Technically yes and Technically no, my Mum bought me it and told me to give it to Olivia," Emily shrugged like it wasn't a big deal and she had no idea how much that crushed me.

"Hanna, I have to go but we'll talk when I get home," I thought Emily was going to say something different but she didn't which made me want cruel up into a ball and cry. I watched as Emily checked herself over in the mirror before grabbing her phone, wallet, car keys and then something in a box which I assumed would be the corsage. When Emily had everything she needed, she looked at me smiled and then left the room. As I heard the front door slam shut I felt myself be pulled to the ground but I swang myself to sit down on Emily's bed, I felt the tears start pour down my cheek as I thought I might actually lose Emily to Olivia.

Emily might not think it's a date but going to another girl's formal when that girl is interested in girls, it has to be some formal of a date. Flopping back down on the bed, I knew Emily would never be interested in me in that way; I have no idea why I thought she would. I wasn't skinny like all the other girls Emily has date or been interested, I'm not pretty or beautiful, I' m not funny and I'm no athlete; hell I complain about walking to fridge for more food. Thinking about food, I decided to head downstairs to get the tub of cookie dough I had put into the freezer before coming up to check on Emily early and I'd eat it up here to drown my sorrows.

* * *

It was thirty minutes after midnight and just when I was thinking of giving up on Emily I heard the front door open and close, it was quiet but I was able to hear it. It wasn't long before Emily came into the bedroom she was walking around in the dark thinking I was sleep, she must not have seen me sitting on the bed and I reached over to turn the lamp.

"Oh you are awake," Emily had her jacket off but it wasn't in her hand and her shirt had a stain of a circle shape.

"You said we'd talk and really wanted to talk. What happened to your jacket and what's that on your shirt?" Emily sat down on the bed and there was this weird smell coming from her.

"It wasn't exactly a good night, it was a really long, long night," Emily flopped back on the bed as she rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?"

"The night start out good, I meet Olivia and her friend, I was able to stick it to her ex who was there by herself. I took a few photos with Olivia, we ate and had a few dance, it was going really great. Then someone decided to spike the punch bowl and water with three different kinds of alcohol, which got everyone drunk very quickly. Olivia's body didn't react well to the over amount of alcohol on an empty stomach and I took her to the bathroom, I was able to cut the line because other girls didn't want vomit on their dress or to see it. I held Olivia's hair back as she threw up everything she had in her stomach, when she finished I closed the lid and flashed it. We sat in the bathroom stall Olivia just need time to calm down, I was holding her close to me in support but when she burped more came out all over my jacket and suit. After that weren't really in a partying mode and she asked me to take her home, I left her in the bathroom stall to do the rounds of her friends to say goodbye for her and asking if any of them where in need of a lift home. A couple of girls said yes to lift, I went back to the stall to collect Olivia and I carried her out of the formal room and her friends followed me out to the car. Before we left the city, I went to server station to get them all a bottle of water that wasn't spiked with alcohol; I also took my jacket off and put it into the boot and it still there. After dropping all her friend's home and made sure they got inside safe, I took Olivia home but she still wasn't feeling good and I couldn't just leave her there. I stayed with her until she fell asleep and a bit after just to make sure she was okay, I also found some paper to write her a note and her Mum a note just saying a couple things. I'm sorry, I came home late," I think I fell in love with Emily even more and I went to kiss her but then I saw the patch on Emily's shirt, I just couldn't kiss her while vomit was on her; another person vomit. Emily must've caught on because she unbutton her shirt and threw it away, like I had thought Emily had worn a singlet under everything; it's something she's always done. Now I couldn't stop staring at Emily's shoulders, they're so tone and tan.

"Hanna," I saw Emily clicking her fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah, sorry," I looked away from Emily's shoulder.

"It's okay, are you still up for talking tonight?"

"Of course," I nodded my head becoming very nervous.

Emily spoke first "That kiss was unexpected but really, really enjoyable on my part and I wanted to continue kissing you but I couldn't let my Mum down."

"I understand why you left and came home late Emily."

"I know, I think. I didn't expect for you to ask to kiss me, I had no idea you were even interested in girls let alone me."

"I don't think it's so much all girls, I think it's more you. I've just been having these feelings for you, I mean don't you feel it?"

"Yes I felt it, I always feel it around you."

"You do that's a good start," I nodded my head but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

Emily said "Yeah. That kiss, the kiss we shared is the best kiss I've ever had," I felt Emily take my hand in hers as she looked deeply into my eyes to get me to believe her. It was hard to believe someone like Emily saying a kiss from me is the best one she ever had, she kissed a lot of people and it's hard to believe I'm the best at something; let alone kissing.

"You are a good friend Hanna; you always have been to me and the other girls. You were the first person I trusted to tell about my sexuality and your support means the world to me, more than you'll probably ever know. We've been best friends for so long that the way we act towards each other just seems normal and that's because it's our norm. We've practically been a couple for our whole journey through high school, yes we dated other people but those people never got in the way of our friendship. We snuggle while watching movie, we feed each other food off of our own cutlery or from our finger, we are always holding hands and we exchange; half of your clothing is here and half of mine is at your house. You let me see that vulnerable side of yours like no else gets to see and in return I show you mine. We are an open book to each other's lives, we know everything about each other expect for how we truly feel." Everything Emily was saying was so beautiful and making tears well up in my eyes.

"And how do you truly feel Emily?"

"I love you, I love you as a best friend and I love you as more than a friend."

"You, wait you love me as more than a friend? What? Why?"

"I love you because we share the same humour. I love you because of the dimples that show when you get this big smile on your face. I love you because I get to see every single side of Hanna, I love you because you are my friend and I love you because you love me, for me." Inhaling deeply as I listened to Emily as calmly as possible, I was trying to not jump up and down in excitement.

"I love you Emily as more than a friend," Emily nodded her head.

"What do we do now?" I asked unsure of where we go from here.

"We can take things as slow or as fast you want to, we can do whatever you want to do as long as I can keep doing this," Emily then leant forward and connect our  
lips together. It wasn't a long kiss, it was just one to make her words make sense, though I understood what she meant without the kiss but kissed from Emily are magically.

"You can keep doing that for as long as you like."

Emily nodded her head and said "Deal but maybe later today, I think we both need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, I think you might be right but can we snuggle?"

"Of course we can Han, anything you want." Okay I just loved my new nickname and not just because it was given to me by Emily, it was just made me feel special and important. We both got under the covers of Emily's bed, the sheet feet extremely soft and as I reached over to turn the lamp off I felt Emily roll with me. In the darkness I rolled over to face Emily and snuggled myself up into her body, we just seem told mold together like it was meant to be.

I whispered into the dark "Thank-you. Thank-you Emily, you've given me more happiness than you shall ever know or even understand." I didn't think Emily was  
asleep but she didn't reply to my words, which was okay I thought as I tucked my head further into Emily chest. I had never felt as safe as I did in this very moment, in Emily's arms around me and Emily's scent taking over my senses.

The End.


	4. Acting On the Thoughts Within

Acting On the Thoughts Within

* * *

How do you explain that friend who is always there for you, gives you unconditional love and isn't afraid to give you their opinion. How do you explain that friend who knows all your deep and darkest thoughts, know all your flaws and they just know everything about you. How do you explain that friend that sees you cry, holds your hair back while you throw up from drinking too much alcohol at a party and lets you get angry at them even though you're not anger at them to start with. How do you explain that friend that sticks up for you and isn't afraid to get into a fight/argument with someone else.

"Hanna," I heard someone call my name and I look up to see Emily looking at me with concern but she still had this adorable smile on her face.

"Sorry, what?" I asked confused at the problem.

"Nothing, you're just missing the movie and are staring off into space, I wanted to make sure everything was okay," Emily's forehead creased in concern.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worried and I'm fine I was just thinking." Feeling a hand on my leg, I look down to see my legs were lying across Emily's leg and Emily had dropped her hand onto my leg. How do you explain that friend that you are extremely comfortable with that you can just sit on a couch watching a movie and just causally been snuggling up or sitting like this together?

Emily asked "What were you thinking about?"

"It was nothing," I replied a little too quickly.

"Well it has to be something because I don't think I've ever seen you this distracted during a movie, let alone this one," I understood where Emily was coming from because we were watching my favourite movie.

"Do you want some popcorn?" I asked while standing up from the couch trying to avoid Emily's question but more my thoughts. Making my way into the kitchen in hopes of Emily not following me but I heard footstep; which meant luck was not on my side today.

"Hanna, what's going on in the mind of yours," Emily asked and I started to look for popcorn.

"Nothing's wrong Emily, I'm just hungry and need popcorn. How did we not have popcorn we are watching a movie for god sake."

"Hanna," Emily said while grabbing from behind and turning me around. I was leaning up against the bench with Emily standing in front of me, she had her arms resting on the bench behind me and there was barely an inches between us. How do you explain that friend who stand this close to you and all you want to do is kiss her, not push her way no you want to smash your lips together. Thinking about kissing Emily, my eyes lowered downwards to Emily's kissable lips.

Groaning at myself, I say "Nothing is wrong Emily," moving out from being in Emily grp and over to the kitchen bench in the middle of the room. Taking a deep breath to try and get a grip of myself before I completely lost it. How do you explain to that friend that you want more than friendship, you want to be her girlfriend and her to be yours.

Emily then said "Hanna, you don't even know what I was going to say," I knew Emily was standing right behind me but for some reason she didn't.

Turning around to face Emily, I asked "What were you going to say?"

"You've always told me everything, you've never kept anything from me and I don't understand what's changed. Have I done something wrong?" Emily had this really vulnerable look upon her face and it made my heartbreak at her thinking this was her fault. Sometimes I forget that Emily has this vulnerability side to her, she's always been strong for me and literally a rock or alley for anyone who ever needed it.

"You've done nothing wrong, you never could do anything to hurt me mentally or physically, you just weren't programmed to hurt people," I rest a comforting hand upon Emily's shoulder in the hope of getting her to believe me.

"If I've done nothing wrong then what is it Hanna? What's going on the you can't talk to your best friend in the whole entire world about? Wait, hang on don't tell me you're breaking up with me? Have you found another best friend is that it? You've found someone who knows you better, well I guess you don't need to tell me I figured it out." I smiled at Emily ridiculousness, I seriously thought she was joking but when I saw tears in her eyes I realised Emily wasn't joking.

"I'm right, go spend the afternoon with her then," Emily went to move away from me but I had enough strengthen in me to stop Emily from leaving. Turning Emily body towards mine, getting onto my tippy-toes to reach Emily's lips and when I was in reach I smashed our lips together. As I was kissing Emily imagined the song 'All of Me' playing, I give my everything to Emily and in return Emily gives the same back to me. We show each other the real us, we are never fake with each other and we never have to act like different people; we can just be ourselves. Kissing Emily was like a magically dream, I never thought I would ever get to kiss Emily at least not seriously. As I went to pull my lips back from Emily's her lips followed me, her whole body followed me back and somehow I ended up making out with Emily in my kitchen while sitting on the bench with my leg wrapped around Emily and my fingers tangled in her hair.

Emily soon, quickly broke away from me and said "Wait, what are we doing?" Emily broke away from my body all together by moving to the other bench across me; I noted I've never seen Emily's eyes as wide as they were in this very moment.

"I can't be kissing you, not you Hanna you are straight," Emily kept mumbling words like these and I couldn't make sense of any of it.

"Emily," I shout at her trying to snap her out of the moment she was in or having.

Emily snaps her head up towards me and stopped her rant, I say "I kissed you Emily, not the other way around I kissed you," I made every word crystal clear.

"You kissed me," Emily repeated what I had said and those three words over and over again.

Ten minutes later Emily asked "Why did you kiss me Hanna?" Sliding down off the bench I had been sitting on and moving so I could stand in front of Emily, I looked into her eyes to make her believe my next words.

"I'm crazy about you Emily, I don't know when, why or what changed but suddenly the way we were acting towards each other wasn't just friendship. At first I tried to pretend nothing had changed but there are only so many hours of a day you can go without speaking or seeing your best friend, you're like this erasable drug that I can never have but yet my body is full of it."

"What?" Emily asked completely confused, it was my last confession that must've done it.

"I am crazy about one Emily Fields, I love you Emily and not just as friend. I've wanted more than friendship for a very long time but I didn't know how to explain it to you, make you understand."

"Are you serious? Or is this just one crazy joke that I do not understand?" Emily asked and I knew she needed to ask but it still hurts.

"I'm deadly serious Emily, this is no crazy joke or anything like it; it's me telling you how I truly feel."

"Why now? Why are you telling me this now?" Emily asked while I tried to figure out what she was thinking and feeling.

Carefully reaching out with my hand to run my fingers through Emily's hair, I say "Because I couldn't keep it in any longer, I couldn't stand the thought of you thinking the reason I was opening up was because of something you did wrong or because you thought there was someone else friendship."

"And kissing me was the only way you could think of possibly telling me."

"Yes, in this moment kissing you was the only way to get you to understand how I feel about you and what is truly going on in my head."

"Why didn't you just tell me this from the start? We would've saved a lot of time instead of being awarked, actually together and being honest with each other."

"Wait, what are you saying?" I asked completely confused by Emily's words, I guess there really is a first time for everything.

"Hanna, the way you feel about me is the exact same way I feel about you. I'm crazy about one Hanna Marin; I've always been crazy about you Hanna. For as long as I've known you there's always been this pull for me towards you, I've tried figuring out but nothing explains the way we are with each other."

"Right?" I say still not really taking Emily's words in other than we both have known that we act as more than friends.

"Hanna, did you hear what I said?" Emily asked and I took this time for my mind to rehear Emily's spoken word.

When I truly heard them for the fifth time, I said "You have feelings for me?"

"Yes Hanna."

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"Quite a while, I didn't say anything because I thought you were straight and I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"No matter what my sexuality, you still could've told me, you can tell me anything Emily."

"Okay, can I tell you something now?"

"Of course," I say in a confused tone of why Emily needed to ask.

Emily said with a massive smile on her face "You are a really good kisser and I kind of want to have another make-out session," I heard in Emily's voice a nervous tone but it was still cute because it was Emily and everything about Emily is cute. Taking Emily's hand in mine, I lead her back into my lounge room where we were before this all start or began. Sitting Emily down on the couch before I then sat upon her legs, Emily smiled at me as she moved her arms around me to hold me steady and slowly we inched closer to each other's lips. How do you tell that friend you have feelings for them and you want more than friendship? Well I kissed my friend and it turned out great.

The End.


	5. Snowflake Magic

Snowflake Magic

* * *

"It's snowing!" I hear Hanna's voice shout from in the lounge room before I heard the sound of the door opening and slamming shut. Smiling to myself before making me away out of the kitchen and towards our front door, I notice while putting my coat on that Hanna hadn't put hers on before leaving. Taking the coat off the hook and making my way outside, I found Hanna standing in the middle of the path looking up at the sky as it snowflakes fell down and I knew she had a massive smile on her face. Walking down the pathway towards Hanna and when I get to her I wrap the coat around her and she takes the hint to slide her arms in.

"Turn around please," I say and Hanna automatically does it but keeps looking up at the snow. Straightening Hanna's coat before zipping and buttoning it up for her and the whole time she stays looking up at the sky.

"You become the biggest kid around snow, like ever."  
Hanna looked down at me for the first time since being outside and said "Can you really blame me? Snow is just so magical, beautiful and I love it," Hanna starts bouncing up and down on her feet.

"You are so adorable," I say while moving my hands to rest on Hanna's shoulder.

"Oh yeah how adorable exactly?" Hanna asked as she places her hands on top of my very big belly, which was currently carrying our second child.

"Very, especially around snow and me," Hanna smiled back up at me before leaning forward to connect our lips together.

We were enjoying our kiss very much until we heard a voice behind us say "Ew mum's not again," pulling away from each other we looked to see Meghan our eldest daughter who was 13 and her best friend Jamie.

Jamie then said "I thought parents lost the spark after kids?" she looked at us and Meghan very confused.

"That's definitely not us," Hanna said while bumping my hip carefully. Meghan had come out of previous relationship Hanna had, in which her jerk of boyfriend got her pregnant and took off on Hanna. Being Hanna's best friend I of course stepped up as the job of Dad and moral support for Hanna, then somehow magically when Meghan turned four we were married and living together.

When Hanna had given birth to Meghan I was there for the birth, I held Hanna's hand even when she almost broke it but in the aftermath of Meghan being born Hanna had asked me to be Meghan's legal guardian; which I of course accepted. Hanna and I have both been able to settle into our chosen career's, there were a few bumps here and there but nothing we couldn't handle together. I am a English and Maths teacher at the high school and Hanna owns a toy store, which she created all by herself and business is booming; always.

With us being comfortable and settle into a nice routine we of course wanted a new challenge, which is where me being pregnant came in. I wanted to have a turn at giving birth, so when we were both free and ready we went to my doctor to sort everything out and after a few failed tries; on the third one we got lucky. Very lucky indeed actually because I just got told at last month appointment that I am pregnant with twins, it definitely swang us a bit but we'll be able to handle it; together.

I say "Sorry Sweets, we didn't see you walking and you know how your Mum gets around snow."

Meghan replied with "Crazy is how she gets but somehow you find it adorable and cute," I smiled at Meghan as Hanna rolls her eyes. They could literally be sister the pair of them, same hair colour, same eye colour, same personalities, same traits, same likes and dislikes but the one thing they don't agree on is the weather. Meghan likes summer, a lot and Hanna just loves the snow; I get shunned for my love of Autumn.

Meghan said "It's okay Mummy. Jamie and I are just going to go upstairs to do some homework."

I nodded my head and say "See if that had come out of your Mums mouth at your age I would've thought she was very, very sick."

"Hey," Hanna said while slapping my shoulder but Jamie and Meghan seemed to find it very funny.

I asked "Do you guys need any help?"

Meghan replied with "No, it's okay; we can handle it."

"Alright just shout if you need any help. I had a chance to cook soup this afternoon, it should be ready if you want to grab some on the way up," I say while trying to the maths equation in my head but was not succeeding.

"Thanks Mummy," Meghan said while walking over to give both Hanna and I a hug.

Meghan asked "Is it alright if Jamie stays over tonight?"

Hanna replied with "Of course it is but make sure it's okay with your Mum Jamie," they both smile happily before saying like they would before bolting inside.

"My girls are growing up," I say having memories of Hanna and I running inside or upstairs after being told we could have a sleepover.

Hanna asked "What's that supposed to me?"

"Absolutely nothing and absolutely everything," I replied back with before wrapping my arms around Hanna once again.

Hanna asked "Do you want a foot rub?"

I asked back "What you don't want to stay outside and watch it snow some more?"

"No I do, I just remember how many foot rubs you gave me while I was pregnant with Meghan and I want to repay the favour."

"That's very sweet of you but I think I'd rather sit on the front porch with my wife and watch the snow fall." Hanna clapped her hands excitedly before dragging me over to the porch, where she helped me sit down on the step and then soon sat down next to me.

"I love you Hanna."

"I love you too Emily," Hanna looked back at me with a smile before quickly turning back to look out as the snow fell. Watching Hanna watch the snow was one of my favourite things to do, she just had this spark in her eye and excitement in her body. Hanna has never told me what it is about snow that makes her become child-like or just overly excited and she'd never have to explain it to me, as long as she's happy that all I'll ever need to know and be.

The End.


	6. The Water Did It

The Water Did It

* * *

"Emily, you don't have to hold on so tight," Aria said. We were up Spencer lake house for a relaxing weekend, or what we thought was meant to be relaxing weekend but instead it turned into the worst moment of my life. My girlfriend of nine months Hanna, which of course Aria and Spencer don't know about but Hanna almost drowned today, it was a heartbreaking moment.

When we had arrived at Spencer's lake house and we all mad a beeline for the water, sprinting off our clothing as we went before we were all down into our bathing suits and jumped into the water; trying to make the biggest splashes. We were splashing each other in the water, I was laugh giving Spencer a piggy-back in the water and that's when I noticed Hanna drifting off from us. When she was a good five metres from us, I stopped what I was doing to see what was going on because she hadn't swam back to us yet.

After I had become a swimmer on the swim team, I made sure that all three girls knew how to swim, well enough to get out of trouble if they ever were in trouble. Aria and Spencer seemed to notice my intenseness; they too stopped to look at Hanna. We all watched together as out of nowhere Hanna was pulled down into the water, she come back up but only to go back down again.

"Hanna!" I remember myself screaming as I dove into the water and swam as fast as I could over to her. Hanna had drifted away from us because she was floating, then when she stood up her foot was caught on some brunch and that's what kept pulling her down into the water.

"Sorry," I whisper out as I loosen my grip on Hanna but she places her hand on my arm to stop me. Staring into Hanna's eyes, I see the fear in them and I quickly wrap my arms even tighter around Hanna then before. I feel Hanna rest her head back on my shoulder, she had a towel wrapped around her wet body but she wasn't warming up because of it, it was because of my body temp.

I say to Hanna not caring if the others heard "Don't you ever do that to me again, I can't lose you not now, not now that I've finally got you." I deep my nose down into Hanna's shoulder and take a deep breath, I can smell the lake water mixed in with Hanna's coconut perfume and it was very intoxicating.

Spencer asked "What do you mean now that you've finally got her? You and Hanna have known each other for years, just like all of us." I could hear the confusion in Spencer voice; she wasn't being rude by asking she was just really confused.

Hanna spoke quietly "I'm too tired and cool to go into this now but Emily and I are more than friends, we've be dating for about nine months." Hanna then stood up from being I my arms, she told us she was going to go change into dry clothes and get ready to sleep.

Aria asked "Why didn't you tell us?"

I replied with "I know that you must feel betrayal or something like that but Hanna just instant ready for those questions right now, tomorrow morning will go over it more."

"Okay," Spencer said and Aria nods her head.

I say "Thank-you, I'm going to go change into more comfortable clothes and settle into bed with Hanna." Standing up from the ground, I went in the direction had been and I found Hanna sitting on the bed in one of the guest room beds. Hanna had changed her clothing already she was now wearing one of my sharks shirts and a pair of my running shirts, I loved when she wore my clothing and it just confirm to me a little bit more that Hanna was my girlfriend. Crawling upon the bed I move to be behind Hanna and I wrap my arms around her body.

I asked "How are you doing?"

"I know you love the water but I'm scared to go back in it," Hanna replied honestly with as she leant back into my arms.

"That's understandable, I'll help you become unafraid of the water but if you never wanted to go back in again I'll understand."

"Thank-you Em," Hanna said while reaching back with a hand to run her fingers through my wet hair.

"How did they take the news of us?" Hanna asked scared.

"Okay I think, I told them we'd answer their questions tomorrow. Right now I just want to get into this big bed with you and hold you until you fall asleep."

"I love the sound of that," Hanna said while sighing in happiness. That's what we did we slipped into the covers got settle into each other's arms, I held Hanna close to me that night I wasn't ever letting her go for a while. I've never been so afraid of the water before but seeing Hanna being pulled down into the water, is almost enough for never to go back into the water. I stayed awake half of that night just watching Hanna's chest rise and fall from her even breaths, it was relaxing seeing Hanna sleep and looking peaceful. Once I knew that Hanna was sleeping okay and long enough, I soon closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep; holding Hanna even tighter.

The End.


	7. Stranger, Who Are You?

Stranger, Who Are You?

* * *

"Can I have this dance?" I heard a mysterious voice ask behind me.

I replied with "I don't think my girlfriend would like that very much," I start looking around for her, she said she was going to meet me here and she was currently five minutes late.

This stranger said "It just a dance, unless you want more?" I see them wiggle their eyebrows from underneath their mask and it makes me want to laugh but I try hard not to.

Looking around one last time for my girlfriend Emily but when I don't see her, I sigh and say "Fine, one day and that's all."

"Great," they say while holding out a hand which had a white glove covering. As we move out onto the dancefloor I take this moment to check this mysterious person out, they are wearing a fully black shirt with a maroon colour bowtie. The person so obviously a girl by their built and the amount of hair they have, which is a dark chocolate brown colour. Stepping to face this mysterious girl, I feel her place a hand on my mid back and I move my other hand to rest on top of their shoulder. As the fast beat song fades away a slow song begins to play and by the way she is smiling, I'd almost think she'd plan this. Looking at her eyes they are very deep brown which reminds me of my Emily's eyes. We begin to dance in the same rhythm and pace, almost like we've done it before but I don't know this person.

They asked "So tell me about yourself Hanna?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked confused because I'd never told her my name and how would she know it's me, I am wearing a white mask.

"I know a lot of things which includes your first and last name, Hanna Marin," she smirks at the end. Even though it's meant to be a cocky know it all smirk, I find it cute and adorable.

"So tell me about yourself?" she asked.

Sighing, I replied with "My girlfriend Emily Fields and I have been going out for five months, today makes it five months together and I can't believe she late."

"What if she has a flat tire or her parents are taking a billion photos of her? I'm sure she looks very pretty in her dress."

I replied with "If she had a flat tire she would've rang, Mrs Fields is known for her over taking of photos and I wouldn't know whether her dress is pretty or not."

"Why not?" she asked.

"We decided to surprise each other with our outfits; I don't even know what mask she is wearing."

They nodded and said "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because anyone who is lucky enough to be allowed to call you Hanna Marin their girlfriend, wouldn't be stupid enough to leave you lonesome at a high school dance."

"I don't know about that," I say in a whisper not believing what this stranger was saying.

"It's true Han." The person removes her arms hand from my body, I feel myself missing her touch but I didn't know why. I watch closely as she moves her hands up to her mask and slowly pushes her mask upwards to reveal who she was. I take in the brown eyes, her tan complexation and her bright beautiful smile. Gasping when I realised the person standing in front of me was my Emily, punching Emily in the shoulder when I hear her being to laugh.

"That was you the whole time."

Emily replied with "Yeah, I thought it'd be fun."

"I thought you had stood me up and I'd spend the whole night being the loser without a date."

"I would never do that to you Han, I know and understand how important these dances are to you," Emily said while cupping my face with her hand.

"Happy five month anniversary," I say while pecking Emily on the lips.

"Happy five month anniversary Han," Emily replied with and we began to dance together again. This night was as magical as I had always pictured it in my head and the most special part was the stranger turned out to be my Emily. My Emily look extremely hot in a suit and her but look amazing, if I do say so myself.

The End.


	8. Tell Her

Tell Her

* * *

"Caleb?" I questioned in surprise to see him standing on my front porch, he was the one who rang the doorbell but I didn't understand why he was here. Caleb Rivers known to me as Hanna's Marin my best friend in the whole entire world boyfriend.

"Hey, can we talk?" he asked with this raw emotion in his voice which I've never heard before.

"Sure," I replied with and watched as he moved to sit on the porch step. Stepping out onto the porch myself I close the front door behind me and sit down next to him.

"What's up?" I asked after a while of neither of us spoke.

"Hanna and I, we broke up."

"What do you mean? What happen?" I asked confused and a little happy at the same time.

Caleb replied with "It's okay, it was a mutual decision. We just don't love each other anymore, it's no one's fault I think it's a part of life."

"Why are you here Caleb?" I asked.

Caleb looked up at me for the first time and replied with "I think Hanna's in love with you, I think always knew she liked you but I didn't see it until we officially broke up."

I said "Hanna and I are just friends Caleb," I don't know who I was trying to convince me or Caleb. I knew the way Hanna and I are, is more than friendship but I didn't want to come in between Hanna and Caleb's relationship; especially when Hanna was happy.

"We both know that sentence is a lie. I see the way you look at her and how she looks at you. You both drop everything you are doing whenever the other needs you. You are more than friends Emily, I've just been in your way."

"You weren't in my way Caleb, I knew Hanna was happy with you and that's all I ever want for her is to be happy."

Caleb replied with "I think she was at the start but then when I went away to spend time with my Mum, something changed in our relationship. I realised after we broke up that you and Hanna spent most of that time together, I knew then what had changed in the relationship and it's fine."

"What had changed?" I asked curious about his answer.

"Hanna's feelings changed for me and for you, I'm not who she wants to be with anymore and that's okay."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Hanna loves you Emily but she won't tell you, she's too afraid to. She doesn't want to be rejected by you Emily, she wouldn't be able to take it."

"I'd never reject Hanna, I love her."

"I know you do Emily and that's okay but you need to tell her that, not me and make she believes you."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You shouldn't worry about me Emily, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" I asked itching to run to Hanna's, hold her in my arms, tell her how I feel and finally kiss her.

"Yes Emily, now go!" Caleb said while pushing me to stand up. Smiling at Caleb, I then took off running from my house and in the direction of Hanna's house; my legs couldn't get me there quick enough.

Standing breathlessly on Hanna's front porch, I started pressing the doorbell button over and over again wanting for someone to come to the door quicker. When the door swang open it revealed a no make-up and in sweats Hanna, to me she looked so incredibly beautiful.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Hanna asked while straightening her hair.

"Caleb, he came to my house," was all I said before stepping forward into her personal space. When Hanna didn't move back from me I took it as a sign to continue, so I placed both hands on the side of her face and smashed our lips together. Hanna stepped backwards in shock but brought a hand up to my head to keep me in place and her other hand brought my body in closer to hers; which forced her to be pressed up against her front door. After a couple of minutes making out roughly and needing against the door, Hanna pushed me back and looked at me while trying to catch her breath.

Hanna asked "What did Caleb say?"

"Not much, he just gave me the push that I need. I don't know how or what happened but I've fallen in love with you, you being Hanna Marin. The reason why I hadn't done anything until now is because I thought you were in love with Caleb, not me and I didn't want to upset or cause you any pain."

"You could never cause me any pain Emily," Hanna reached forward to place a hand over my racing heart beat; which only picked up in pace from her touch.

"You've never once hurt me in the past and I know you're not about to start now."

"Wow, you put a lot of faith into me not hurting you."

"It's just something I know. I feel safe with you, safer than I've ever felt in my whole entire life."

"Well I'm glad I can make you feel safe."

"Do you want to come inside?"

"No, I should probably head home Mum will be wondering where I run off to."

"Okay," Hanna said before tilting up for one last kiss.

"Call me when you get home and we can talk about us."

"Sounds good Hanna," I say while taking a couple steps back from the door.

"Talk to you soon Emily," Hanna said with a smirk. Nodding my head I jumped off the porch and run down the street feeling like a millionaire. Every now and then I pumped my fist and jump up in excitement, if Hanna saw me she'd probably laugh but I was happy. I'm glad I answered the door tonight and I'm glad Caleb was standing behind it.

The End.


	9. Green Envy

A/N: Hey! So someone in the comments requested a jealousy type story and this is what I came up with, I don't know if it's good or not but it's what I've come up with! I hope you all enjoy the story and are having good weeks! ~With Love From KJ99!

* * *

Green Envy

* * *

Standing in the hallways during lunch time, I was standing talking with my swim teammates and we were currently just talking and trying to make each other laugh. These girl's meant a lot to me but they weren't my main girl, the girl who I was hanging out in the hallway with now but she was doing catch up work for one of her classes. She had been sick for three days of this week and she still wasn't feeling the greatest but she didn't want to fall behind in class. It was torture for me to see the girl I love being sick and in pain, it was the worse and there wasn't much I could do to help her.

"Where's your head Fields?" Paige McCullers a girl I share co-captaincy with.

Meghan one of our backstroke swimmers said "Where it always is Paige, it's on her girl," this got a huge roar of laughter from the girls.

"Is that true Fields?" Paige asked.

"Of course McCullers," I say while slinging an arm around Paige before roughening her hair up.

Paige shouts "Hey! Not the hair," Paige punches me in the shoulder which gives me a dead arm.

Trish a breaststroke swimmer asked "Where is your girl? She's normally here hanging with us."

"Well she's been home sick for the last three day and came in today to catch up on work, she doesn't want to fall behind even though she's still sick."

"A'ww that sucks," Christine a freshmen swimmer spoke up.

"Yeah, I hate seeing her sick because there's nothing I can do to make her feel better."

"A'ww poor Fields," Paige said slinging her arm around my shoulder and pinching my cheeks. The other girls started getting stuck into me as well but it was all friendly and nothing else.

We then heard a voice say "So this what you do when I'm not with you," the group parted and I saw an angry Hanna Marin standing there.

"Bye Emily!" The girl's all shout before taking off running and I watch Hanna glare at all of them.

Her glare soon turns to me and melt into a paddle from it, I asked "How did the catch up session go?"

"Fine, why was your ex-girlfriend slinging your arm around you and pinch your cheeks?"

"She was teasing me but it was a joke, then the other girls got involved."

"Likely story," Hanna said crossing her arms.

"It's the truth. They asked me where you were and I told them that you've been sick and still are sick. I also told them that I hate it when you're sick because I'm hopeless, I can't take the sickness away from you and it breaks my heart to see you sick."

"Oh," Hanna said blushing.

"Yeah, why do you always getting so jealous of the girls on the swim team?"

"Because they get to see you naked and one of them happens to be your ex-girlfriend."

"Okay they've never seen me naked and she's barely counts as an ex we went on one date, which was awful and beside she wasn't who I really wanted to be with. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to any other girl, not just the swim team. I love you Hanna and I am happy with you."

"I'm sorry Emily," Hanna said pouting and then added in a small voice "I love you too."

"You are adorable," I replied with while opening my arms up. Hanna stepped into my arms and I held her close to me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the swim team girl's hiding behind the corner watching the whole scene but I decided to ignore them.

I then suggested "Why don't we go sign-out for the day, head back to my place. My parents won't be home tonight so we have to whole house to ourselves, I can make us hot chocolate and nachos. Then we can watch any movie you want up in my room while snuggling and of course wearing our matching pyjamas?"

"That sounds like heaven," Hanna sighed in heaven at the idea.

"Well let's go then," I say beginning to lead the way to our lockers so we could get our things before we left.

In the car home Hanna was leaning up against her door, I heard her quietly whisper "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm sorry that I get jealous all the time, I just don't want to lose you." I know she whispered it because she didn't want me to hear it but I did, so to respond I carefully reached over to hold her hand in mine.

The End.


	10. Jawlines, okay?

Jawlines, okay?

* * *

"Emily?"

"Yes Hanna," I say while looking up at Hanna. We were currently at her house, we had just come home from school and I was going to be sleeping over since her Mum was out of town. Hanna always had this fear of staying at the house by herself, I didn't understand it but I accepted it none the less. She was my best friend, so why wouldn't I. She had accepted everything about me and I would do the same for her, I loved her more than anything and more than she ever knew.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can," I say sitting up worried.

"What part of a girl's body turns you on the most, I mean sexual?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked back confused as to why she'd want to know this, I have an answer but I was just curious as it know why she wanted to know.

"I don't know, it just crossed my mind and I just wondered what it was about girls that turned you on."

"That's it, you were just wondering?" I asked not believing her for a second.

"Yes but just forget I said anything."

"Wait, not so fast," I say taking a hold of Hanna's hand before she could move and close in on herself.

"Emily what are you doing?" Hanna asked as I slowly lowered my body on top of hers but careful not to hurt or scare her.

"I'm showing you Hanna. You see there this moment when your with a girl were it can go from joking to intense, like just now and you felt it too. When I'm on top of a girl and I'm staring down into her eyes, I see her eyes deepen in colour; which is hot but it's not my favourite part. My favourite part is watching a girl's jaw clench because she's trying to be quiet, which I never understand but it means whatever I'm doing is effecting her. I like to attack her jaw line with kisses or pecks whatever I can get in," I lower my lips down against Hanna's jawline and place a small kiss.

As I hear Hanna take a deep inhale, I smile against her skin before pulling completely away from Hanna and say "That's what part of the girl turns me on the most."

Hanna head tilts back and she replies with "We are not finished." Hanna moves her body on top of mine and starts attacking my lips with hers.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" I asked.

"Yes Emily," Hanna's lips moved down to my neck. As Hanna's lips worked on my neck and her hands started unbuttoning my shirt, my hands went down to her jeans to undo them. When Hanna finished unbuttoning my shirt she pushed it back but couldn't get if off, rolling us over so I was on top of Hanna. I pushed my shirt off my body and pulled Hanna up to pull her shirt off us well. I sat in Hanna's lap just staring at her topless body, I couldn't stop staring at her beauty. I saw Hanna's hand move behind her back and she unclasped her bra, when she threw it away I was in awe at her body all over again.

"You are beautiful," I whispered.

"Do you think so?" Hanna asked scared.

Looking into Hanna's eyes, I say "Yes Hanna, you are so beautiful." Hanna smiles at me before placing her hands at the end of my singlet but she doesn't pull it up.

"You don't have to do this can just be all about you, I won't be offended."

"No, I want to. I've never wanted something or someone so much in my life then I have in this moment, but I've never done this with a girl before."

"So you've had sex but not with a girl?" I asked.

"Yes that would correct," Hanna nods her head.

"Okay, are you sure you want to continue?"

"I've never been more sure of anything else."

"Do you trust me Hanna?"

"Yes Emily, I trust you."

"Okay then just let whatever happens but if you need it to stop, just tell me and we can watch your favourite movies."

"You're extremely sweet but you talk too much," Hanna said as she pushed my singlet up my body. When my singlet fell away I heard Hanna gasp, I don't know what she was expecting or whether it was from me not wearing a bra.

"Are you okay?" I asked my heart was beating extremely fast.

"Your breath takingly beautiful, I always knew that but seeing it up close and personal."

Smiling at Hanna, I say "Thank-you," moving forward slowly I begin to peck Hanna's neck. At her moan I push her back down on the bed and move down to her collarbone, I enjoy every single moment and mark every single detail. Where she moans the most, what she doesn't like, what tickles her and just everything. After kissing Hanna's top half or everywhere I could reach, I look up into her eyes and see nothing but deserve.

"Can I?" I asked placing my hand on top of her unbutton jeans.

"Yes but Emily," Hanna was speaking in a worried tone; I cut her off with "I'll be gently, I promise." At Hanna's smile, I slowly pull Hanna's jeans down and kiss the new exposed skin. Once her jeans are fully off the only thing left on her body is her panties, I place a little kiss on top of them which gets a moan out of Hanna. Crawling back up Hanna's body, I rest my forehead against hers and stare into her eyes, I need to make sure Hanna is ready for this.

"Are you ready?" Hanna takes several deep breaths before nodding her head a couple of times, I feel her muscle tense and then they relax. Once I was sure Hanna was okay, I made my way back down again and kissing all over her exposed skin again. Reaching her centre, I pull her panties off of her body and throw them somewhere in the room. As I take a deep breath I can smell Hanna's wetness and I can't wait for my first taste, I can already tell I won't get sick of smelling this. Hanna has shave off most of her hair but there's this one blonde patch of her which I find very cute, placing several kisses around Hanna's pussy just to help relax her some more.

After taking several deep breaths myself, I slowly poke my tongue out of my mouth and into Hanna's pussy. At first taste I'm gone and by the sounds from Hanna she is gone too. My slow and exploring licks become faster but not too fast, I wanted Hanna to enjoy herself. Looking up at Hanna, I could see her head was tip back, her back was slightly arched off the bed and her mouth was open making moan sounds. Flicking my tongue around I spelt Hanna's name a couple of times and them my, the 'y' got the most sound out of Hanna.

Pulling my face back I heard Hanna complaining but I quickly place two fingers inside Hanna, I didn't want to hurt her and so to take away any pain or discomfort I started sucking on her clit.  
Hanna's moans became louder at this new sensation, as I pumped my fingers in and out of Hanna she yelled "Faster, Em, faster," nothing has every sounded hotter than that. Moving my tongue in circles around Hanna's clit, I slide another finger inside Hanna and they began working overtime.

"Em, I'm going to, I'm so close!" Hanna yelled. Removing my fingers I placed my tongue back inside Hanna ready to taste her, I rubbed my thumb over her clit and that's all it took before she became cumming into my mouth. We rode out her two orgasms together but when Hanna fell back on the bed exhausted that's when I pulled back completely, I sat at the end of the bed just looking at Hanna's beautiful body.

"I can't believe we just did that," I say shocked and crashing back into the reality of things.

"I didn't hurt you?" I asked worried.

"No," Hanna whispered tired.

"Good, we should talk."

"That's what mornings are for, now come snuggle up with me, I am exhausted," Hanna said which patting the spot next to her. Shrugging my shoulders, I carefully move to the other end of the bed and wrap my arms around Hanna's naked body.  
As Hanna pulled the quilt over us she said "I knew faking that fear would come in handy one day, I can't believe it took me that long to ask you." I looked at Hanna confused but decided that was the morning's problem; right now I was going to enjoy having the love of my life in my arms and watching over as she slept. I hoped that tomorrow morning would bring us together again and maybe a date or more in the future.

The End.


	11. Jawline, okay? The Next Morning

Jawline, okay? The Next Morning

* * *

Waking up the next morning all I could feel was warmth radiating from the beautiful body next to me, happiness and scared of what everything meant. Looking at the person next to me, it was Emily my best friend, the one I had always wanted to be with. But what does everything mean, did we rush into things to quickly or didn't we because we've been friends for year?"

"Hanna, stop thinking so loudly," I heard Emily groggy voice say.

"Sorry," I say feeling bad for waking up Emily.

"It's okay; tell me what's on your mind?" Emily asked looking up into my eyes with her tried ones.

"I just don't know what everything means."

"You mean us having sex a few times last night?" Emily asked.

"Yes," I say confirming it. We hadn't woken up a few hours after Emily had gotten me off and I returned the favour, we fell asleep, woke up and did the process over again. I don't know how many times I orgasmed in the spam of four hours but it was all amazing, we didn't talk after we just fell straight asleep.

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean Hanna, it can mean just a crazy fun night that we forgot, we can become friends with benefits and then the option preferred by me we can be girlfriend and girlfriend."

"Girlfriend and girlfriend, hey?"

"Yes Hanna."

"I would love to call you my girlfriend Emily."

"Then it's settled, you're my girlfriend and I'm yours. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Wait that's it, I thought there'd be something more."

"Oh right," Emily said seeming to forget something. I watched as Emily lifted her head up from the pillow and leant across to place a nice small kiss upon my lips.

"Hooray! We are girlfriends!" Emily said after the kiss. It had to of been the most adorable and cutest thing I had ever seen Emily do, I couldn't believe how adorable this one person could be.

"Hooray! We are girlfriends!" I say back before pulling Emily in for deeper, longer and passion filled kiss. This had certainly been a crazy few hours but I wouldn't have changed it for anything, I know had a girlfriend and they just happened to be my best friend. I knew I was already falling in love with Emily faster than anyone else I had been in a relationship with before Emily, but that's another story.

The End.


	12. The Music To My Heart

The Music To My Heart

* * *

"No change the song," Hanna yelled at me

I asked "What's wrong with the Love Shack?"

"What's right with the Love Shack, is the proper question Em."

"We could have our own Love Shack."

"As amazing that would be, no Em," Hanna said sweetly as she pecked my lips.

"Fine, I'll change it," I say changing to the next song.

"No Em, change it."

"What's wrong with My Sharona?"

"It doesn't make any sense, what's with all the oldie songs tonight."

"You're just being fussy and it's on shuffle, I'm not choosing the song."

"Well just skipped to the next song."

"Fine," I sigh out and skip to the next song.

Hanna yells "Yes! This is the song."

"What if I don't like it?"

"How can you not like the song I Don't Feel Like Dancing?"

"Well how can you not like Love Shack and My Sharona?"

Hanna said "Fine next song, we stick to it. No matter what."

"Deal," I said skipping to the next song.

"Mamma Mia, seriously Em?"

"Hey I don't judge your music taste, Mrs Bieber."

"Okay, I was going through a phase and I was trying to prove I wasn't gay."

I asked "By calling yourself Justin Biebers wife?"

"Yes."

"Okay but you agreed we wouldn't skip."

"But Em, it's Mamma Mia."

"Fine but only because your cute."

"Yay! Oh my god the Crocodile Rock, this is my jam!"

I asked "So you call Love Shack and My Sharona old but the Crocodile Rock is brand new music?"

"How can you not like Elton John?"

"I didn't say I didn't like Elton John or Crocodile Rock, hello saved on my playlist but I don't get your music taste."

"And you never will, now dance to the Crocodile Rock with me please?"

"You are so lucky you are cute and that I love you."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything, I just said I would dance with you."

"No, you said you love me. You love me, you love me," Hanna yelled while jumping up and down.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did, you love me!"

"No, I didn't. Stop it, Stop it," I shout while jumping up and down.

Hanna asked "Did we just? I mean."

"Oh. My. God!" I say making Hanna burst out laughing.

Hanna said "We just reacted a friend scene, you Chandler and me Monica."

"We've watched that episode way to many times."

"Not enough actually."

"True," I say with a smile. We are snapped out our moment when Thank You For The Music by Abba started to play.

"Seriously Em, more Abba?"

"Hey, no judgement Mrs Bieber."

"Okay, I'll stop but skip the song because I don't want to have this conversation while Abba is playing."

"What do you have against Abba?" I asked seriously wondering what Hanna had against Abba but still I skipped the song.

Hanna asked "Okay, Don't Phunk With My Heart, again seriously Em?"

"Hey, it was pre-us dating."

"Skip."

"Already doing so."

"A'ww I love this song," Hanna said in sweet voice.

I sing "Life isn't pretty we all get a little wrecked sometimes. If God's listening, people would think you're out of your mind. Even if you believe in, through all the hard times I'm on your side. On your side, I'm on your side, on your side."

"I forget how amazing your voice is."

"Not as good as yours."

Hanna sings "I still wear your t-shirt out; all the ink is faded now. I wonder who you're dreaming of tonight."

"You Hanna, I'm always dreaming of you Hanna."

"I'm always on your side Emily, no matter what."

"I know you are Hanna." Reaching forward I take Hanna's hand in mine and looking up I see a smile upon Hanna's face.

"I'm on your side," Hanna and I whisper at the same time as the song draws to a close. As we stood there in silence, the next song was processing and I had no idea what was going to come next.

A familiar tune began to play and I couldn't help sway my shoulders to it, "Grease, really Em?"

"What? it was something I grew up watching with my family. So I like the songs, shoot me."

"I love you."

"You do?"

"Of course I do Em."

"I love you too Han." I smiled as Hanna's thumb gently rubbed over my hand in a very cute way.

"Okay can you please skip this song," Hanna requested. Smiling, I dropped her hand and moved to skip the song.

"Another Abba song Emily, how many of those do you have?"

"I don't know but this one's good."

I sing out "I wasn't jealous before we meet, now everyone person I see is a potential threat. And I'm possessive, isn't nice. you've heard me saying smoking was my only vice. But now it isn't true, now everything is new and all I've learned has overturned. I beg of you."

Hanna cuts me off with "Don't go wasting your emotions, lay all your love on me. It was like shooting a sitting duck. A little small talk, a smile and a baby, I was stuck. I still don't know what you've done with me, a grown-up woman should never fall so easily. I feel a kind of fear, when I don't have you near. Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear."

"Yes! I knew it! You are a closest Abba fan," I shout scaring Hanna out of her singing.

"I am not!"

"You are to, just admitted it!"

"Fine, I'm a closest Abba fan, there are you happy?"

"Extremely," I say reaching forward to kiss Hanna upon the lips. As Abba faded into the background again, the next song beginning to played was Let Me Love You by Mario.

"You should let me love you," Hanna sang.

"I do."

"Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need," I sang.

"I will."

"Oh god they're at it again," we heard Spencer's voice say breaking us from the moment.

"Guys, what have we told you about expressing your emotion for each other through songs?" Aria questioned.

"Not to," Hanna and I said at the same time.

"Jinx," Hanna and I said.

"Jinx again," we did again.

"Dammit," we said at the same time.

"Okay, separation time. Emily your coming with to the DVD store and we'll get the pizza on the way," Aria said while taking my hand and dragging me from Hanna.

Grabbing a hold of the door, I halt us and say "Han?"

"Yes Em," Hanna moves so she can see me around Spencer.

"I love you."

"I love you too Emily."

"A'ww that's so cute," Spencer and Aria said.

Spencer then said "Go Aria, they might start kissing again," and just like that Aria pulled me through the door, down the stairs, outside and all the way to her car. Luckily I had my phone which providing weren't taken away, I would be able to message Hanna as much as I liked.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Hey I hoped you like this one-shot I just want to do something cute based around music, as well as using so many different music references and songs.

I thought I'd put a list of the songs I used and who they are buy in case you didn't know or want to know  
Love Shack by The B-52's  
My Sharona by The Knack  
I Don't Feel Like Dancing by Scissor Sisters  
Mamma Mia by Abba  
Crocodile Rock by Elton John  
Thank You For The Music by Abba  
Don't Phunk With My Heart by The Black Eyed Peas  
On Your Side by The Veronicas  
You're The One That I Want by Grease - John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John  
Lay All Your Love On Me by Abba  
Let Me Love You by Mario

I am currently obsessed with On Your Side by The Veronicas, so it had to make a feature in this one-shot. If you hadn't heard you should definitely go check it out! So I hope you enjoyed the story and thank-you so much for sticking with me through all of these one-shots! ~KJ99!


	13. The Things You Are or Aren't

The Things You Are or Aren't

* * *

I'm sporty and she's into dresses,

I'm messy and she's clean,

I hang out at Skate Park and she hangs out at the mall,

I listen to rap and she listens to pop,

I eat burger and she eats salads,

I wear black and she wears pink,

I'm introvert and she's extrovert,

I'm brawn and she's brain,

I'm Superwomen and she's Batgirl,

I'm Hufflepuff and she's Gryffindor,

I'm fire and she's water,

I'm goodbye and she's hello,

I'm night and she's day,

I'm pepper and she's salt,

I'm the note and she's the voice,

I'm gay and she's straight,

And that why we will never be anything more.

* * *

"Go out with me," I say demandingly when I walk up to her locker.

"What?" she said either completely confused or she hadn't heard me.

"I said go out with me…please?" I say kind of dorkier and less confident than before.

"Why?"

"Because I'm fun, I can actually make you laugh unlike all the guys you date. I actually listen when you talk and I think you are the most beautiful I have ever seen in the world."

"That's hard to scale when you've never been away from Rosewood."

"Well I did need to look to know you are the most beautiful girl."

"Okay then."

"Was that a yes?" I asked confused.

"Yes Emily, I'll go out with you."

"Wait really?"

"Yeah, I've only been dating those horrible guys so that you'd get up the courage to ask me out."

"Why didn't you just ask me out?"

"I thought you might say no, besides it's nice being asked out."

"You get asked out all the time."

"Yeah but you actually mean something to mean."

"I do?"

"Emily, you've been my friend long before my popularity kicked in and I think you're the only person who knows the real me."

"I'm also the only person you allow to see you with no make-up and bed hair."

"Yep," Hanna said popping the 'p' sound.

Hanna asked "What made you suddenly ask me out?"

"I had this crazy dream and I wanted it to come true."

"What was the dream about?"

"We went to senior prom together and we were prom queen and queen."

"A'ww cute."

I smiled and said "Yeah, hence why I want it to come true."

"Well I don't think we have to worry too much about it," Hanna said while offering her hand out to me. Taking Hanna's hand we begin making our way to our next class together. No one would ever think the sports girl and the fashion girl would make the ideal couple but we were going to prove them wrong.

The End.


	14. Merry Christmas Hannily

A/N: Hello! I'm feeling in the Christmas mood hence the Christmas based story. I want to write a Christmas story for all of my one-shots just with the correct names for the story which I hope I did. I really do like Christmas, just the atmosphere of it all can be amazing. I used the songs Have yourself a merry little Christmas and Jingle Bells because they are my all time favourite Christmas songs. I would also like to thankyou all for keeping with me, I know you have to wait a while for one-shots but you stay with me and I'm truly grateful for all of your support so thank-you. I hope you all have a very, very merry Christmas and a happy new year! ~KJ99

* * *

Merry Christmas Hannily

* * *

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas now," we heard begin sang as we walked through the shopping centre. It was only a week until Christmas, Emily and I are out shopping and just enjoying the Christmas season. We loved Christmas, I loved how magical the time was and Emily, well she liked the elves and snow. The two of us always brought the best out of each other when it was Christmas.

Together we'd decorate our Christmas tree, hang the lights outside of our house and bake Christmas cookies together. Christmas Eve we would spend snuggled up in bed watching our favourite Christmas movies. In the morning of Christmas day, we'd exchange gifts over bacon and eggs we had cooked together; while wearing our favourite Christmas shirt. Afterwards we would take the twenty minute drive back into Rosewood where our parents still both leave.

We'd spend the afternoon having a feast with both of our parents, normally at my parents' house because it was bigger. In the evening we'd make our way to the Hastings residence, this is where we'd see our closes friends and exchange gifts. Every year we'd always pass out in the barn, in the morning we shared breakfast and then go back to our parents houses for the next week.

"Oh mistletoe," we heard someone say next to us bring me out of my thoughts. Emily and I glanced up at the same time to see the plastic decoration above us. Smiling back down at Emily before leaning in for a quick peck, making that random stranger A'ww at our cuteness and who could blame them; we are fairly cute.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light, from now on our troubles will be out of sight. Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Make the yule-tide gay, from now on our troubles will be miles away," Emily whispered sang to me.

"I just love Christmas Emily."

"I know you do Han."

"Hey that would look cute on you," I say pointing across at the elf hat display in one of the stores.

"What if we both get one, then we can be cute together."

"We are always cute together Emily." Together hand-in-hand we walked across to the display and picked an elf hat we'd both want. Emily then insisted on paying for them much to my annoyance. Once bought we helped each other put the hat on and then took several photos together, with each other's phones.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Stay here, I'll go buy us a pretzel to share."

"Okay thanks sweetie," Emily said giving me a peck on the side of my mouth. While waiting in the line I looked over to check on Emily to see she had move to sit down, she was currently taking selfies with ridiculous face which were adorable.

A man from behind me said "Lady your turn."

"Sorry," I say realising I was holding up the line. With pretzel and water in hand, knowing Emily sometimes couldn't handle to much salt, I make my way back over to Emily.

"Here," I say letting Emily take the first bite and just like I had thought she grabbed for the water next.

"Thanks sweetie," Emily said giving me another peck to my side lip.

"You're welcome," I replied around my bite of pretzel.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells. Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh, over the fields we go, laughing all the way. Bells on bobtails ring making spirit bright, what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight," was played over the speaker indicating Santa's arrival for the night. Emily looked around before pointing out the man for me. Together we sang along with the speaker and some of the crowd too. Waving as Santa approached us, the last thing we expected was to be handed a little present we thanked him and he continued along.

"Can I open it?" Emily asked excited. I nod my head and watch as Emily shredded the wrapping paper to reveal a box of chocolate, the definitely weren't going to go uneaten with Emily and I around.

"Thanks Santa," Emily said extremely happy. We finished up eat our pretzel and went back to shopping, we still had a few people to get presents for but we both just enjoyed being in the Christmas atmosphere together.

The End.


	15. AN:

Hello Incredible People,

I'm sorry to get your hopes up this is not a new one-shot. However I want to tell you is that I have made the decision with my story called "The Music To My Heart." I am going to turn it into a multi-chaptered story. I don't know how many chapters and what the plots really going to be, but I'm going to continue using hopefully well-known song and new songs for people to see they might not I've heard of. The story will be called The Music To My Heart, I've already written the second chapter and will post the first and second chapter up together, I'll also give some more description. Thank-you for everyone's kind word on this particular one-shot, it means the world to me and I really want to explore where I can go with this story, as well as what songs I can use.

A big thank-you to everyone reading this and thank-you for sticking with me, through this year. I've written some good one-shots this year and I hope to continue in the new year. Which will be crazy for me, I'll be turning 19 and celebrating my last year as a teenagers. I'll start adulating as the term is called, looking for a job and hopefully getting into a course; where I'll learn about Events. To hopefully one day become something in events. I'll probably be going out a bit with friends, maybe who knows at this point. Crazy things are a-foot next year but I look forward to the new challenges ahead.

I'm writing this at 2:42am on the 24th of December 2016, so on this Christmas Eve Morning I wish you all a pleasant, happy and joyful Christmas. What are everyone's plans for Christmas? I'm spending the day at my Dads parents place with his family, and then on the 27th my Mum side of the family are coming down to see the new house. I'd love to hear your guys plans, I love Christmas, I always turn into a little kid at Christmas there just something exciting about Christmas and being in Christmas. However, it's summer here in Australia and it's forecast to be 37 degrees which in Fahrenheit (for those who use Fahrenheit) 98.6, so it's going to be bloody hot.

I also wish you a very happy, happy, happy new year! What are your plans for the new year? Any resolution in work? I hope this new year brings you all joy and makes you as happy as you can possibly be.

I love you all very much,

From ~KJ99!


	16. Worried

Worried

* * *

"Emily, is that you?" I heard a woman's voice speak behind me which interrupted me from my staring and deep thoughts. Turning to look I see Ashley Marin standing there in her business suit, slight damp her, newly applied make-up and brief case in hand; but her face wore a worried expression.

Ashley asked as she sat down next to me on her front porch "How long have you been out here?"

"I don't know," I say honestly having no idea how long I had been here for or what the time really was.

"You must've been here for a while because you're still damp from the rain," Ashley suggested as she pointed to my wet clothing.

Ashley asked confused "What brought you here and why didn't you ring the doorbell?"

I answered with "I had a bad, bad dream about Hanna and I got worried, I wanted to make sure she was okay. I tried texting and ringing her but she didn't answer, which only made me worry more and I wanted to make sure she was okay. I came to check up on her but I didn't want to wake you up, knowing you wake up early for work every day and didn't like being woken. So I climbed the tree in front of Hanna's window, I must've cut my hand either climbing up or down I don't remember. I saw Hanna was asleep and I didn't want to wake her up either, so I stayed down here to make sure she was okay for the rest of the night."

"It was very reckless of you to walk around at this time of night, even in Rosewood and then to climb that tree. Your hand might get infected from not cleaning it. Hanna would very upset to know you had hurt yourself and didn't look after it properly."

"Probably," I say agreeing with Ashley's analysis of the situation at hand.

Ashley then spoke in a stern motherly tone "Come inside and let me look at that hand of yours," I nod my head and get up to follow Ashley back inside the house. I followed Ashley all the way into the kitchen where she had me sit at the bench, she then grabbed my right hand to start assessing the damage.

"I believe you've just cut it, not deep enough for stitches but I'm going to get a bandage to wrap around it. This will help prevent any infection, I suggest you get a doctor to look at it as soon as possible and if you don't I'll make an appointment for you."

"I will Ashley and thank you, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for sweetie?"

"For making you late for work, I don't know for being a bother," I say with a shrug.

Ashley placed her finger underneath my chin to raise my eyes to look in hers before she said "Emily you are never a bother to me. I know how much you love and care for my daughter. So if you have more bad dreams about Hanna and want to come check up on her, you are more than welcome to but ring the doorbell next time. I don't care if you wake me up, your safety is more important."

"Okay," I say nodding my head and watching as Ashly went to look for a bandage.

"Hey, what's going on?" I heard another female's voice speak with slight worried but sleepiness as well. Looking away from Ashley I found Hanna standing there looking confused and still in her pink pyjamas.

Ashley replied with "I found her on the front porch when I was about to leave for work."

"What? Why were you outside and what did you do to your hand?" Hanna asked quickly walking over inspect my hand.

Ashley said "I'll leave you to explain Emily and Hanna can you please wrap this around your girlfriends hand, I needed to get to work. Oh and Emily, under my requested you must get some sleep before going home."

"Okay Ashley and thank you," I say with a slight smile. Ashley nods her head and after handing Hanna the bandage she walks out of the kitchen and soon leaves out the front door.

"Well?" Hanna asked when I hadn't said anything for a while.

I replied with "I had a bad dream."

"What was it about?" Hanna asked before I hand the chance to continue.

"You, you were being attacked by someone right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I tried to stop it but they just kept hurting you, you kept screaming in pain and you were losing a lot of blood."

"Oh Em, why didn't your ring me?"

"I did but you didn't answer, I even texted you. When you didn't reply I got worried about you and I needed to make sure you were okay."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear my phone but why didn't you ring the doorbell, I would have heard that."

"It would have woken your Mum up too and I know she works early shifts, so I didn't want to wake her up."

"Okay so you just stayed sitting on the front porch all night, how did you injury your hand?"

"I don't remember how but it was on the tree outside your window. I climbed up it to see if you were okay, I saw you were and then climbed back down."

"Emily that's crazy you could have injured yourself even more than just your hand."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just needed to know you were okay," I say feeling tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Hey, hey it's okay, don't cry, please don't cry," Hanna said soothingly as she wrapped her arms around me and I just fell into her warm embrace.

Hanna whispered in my ear "I'm not mad at you; I was just worried about you. You could've injured yourself and I didn't want anything to happen to you, not when you're checking up on me." I couldn't prevent my tears from rolling down my check, which Hanna must've felt against her bare neck but she only held me closer and tighter.

"I love you Emily, I really love you and I love that you came to check up on me. It was super sweet of you but next time just ring the doorbell, my Mum won't care."

"Okay," I sobbed out as I moved my arms from their still precision at my side to around Hanna's waist. Hanna pulled her head back and I could see small tears in her eyes too, Hanna reached up with one of her hands to wipe away my tears.

"You mean everything to me Hanna."

"And you mean everything to me Emily," I smiled up at Hanna before leaning forward to connect our lips together. I was so lucky to have someone as amazing as Hanna in my life and be allowed to call her my girlfriend was an even bigger privilege.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year Everyone! ~KJ99


	17. Love Should Be Simple

Love Should Be Simple

* * *

"Skittles or MnMs?"

"Why do I have to chose?"

"Hanna," I say annoyed.

"Fine. Skittles."

"Sheeran or Bieber?"

"Bieber."

Gaga or Perry?"

"Tough but Perry, just though."

"Pink or Purple?"

"Purple, definitely purple."

"Me, Emily Fields or Santana Lopez."

"Oh, totally you. Santana has nothing on you baby."

"And let's keep it that way," I say leaning over the cafeteria table to kiss Hanna's lips.

"I thought they had passed their honeymoon faze," we heard Santana grumbles as she and Aria place their tray upon the table to join us.

I asked looking at Hanna "Have we passed our honeymoon faze?"

"Never baby," Hanna blew me a kiss from the table.

Aria said "You two are becoming sickening."

"All her," Hanna blamed pointing at me.

"Your turn baby," I say handing her the fry.

"Lakes or Pool?" Hanna asked.

"Lakes," I answer honestly and as quick as possible.

"Strawberry or Blue Berry?"

"Blue Berries."

"Lovato or Gomez?"

"Tough but Lovato, just."

"PezBerry or BeChloe?"

"BeChloe," I say without thinking.

Me, Hanna Marin or Anna Kendrick?"

"One hundred precent, you," I say smiling across the table at Hanna.

"I love you," Hanna said smiling back across at me.

"I love you too."

Spencer asked "Anyone got a burf bag?"

"Shut up," Hanna and I say at the same time before laughing.

Aria stated "You've been spending way too much time together."

"Right," Spencer said agreeing with Aria's statement.

Hanna asked "Have we Emily?" Looking at Hanna, she had the sweetest puppy-eyed look I had ever seen.

"No, of course not beautiful," I say standing up from the table and walking around to the other side.

Sitting down on Hanna's lap, I say "They are just jealous, okay?"

"Okay," Hanna said tucking her head into my shoulder.

Spencer scoffed and said "Unlikely."

Looking at Spencer, I ask "Are you trying to make her cry?"

"No," Spencer answered honestly.

I replied with "Well, if you keep that up; that's what you are going to get. Now, apologise to Hanna."

"Sorry Hanna," Spencer said genuinely sorry.

Hanna replied "It's okay Spence, I know you just want what Emily and I have. Emily stop threatening everyone."

"Sorry beautiful, I can't have anyone upsetting my number one girl."

"Such a cutie," Hanna said pulling me in closer to her.

"Only for you beautiful, only for you," I whispered into Hanna's ear.

The End.


	18. Happy Christmas Hannily

A/N: Hello Everyone, it is that time again. Christmas is upon us once again, I cannot believe it is Christmas already; I'm still in June somewhere. This year had just flown passed. I would like to wish you and your families a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope Christmas is filled with joy, laughter and Christmas cheer. I hope your new years is magical and hopeful for you.

I would also like to thank all of you Hannily supporters for sticking with this one-shot based story and for reviewing, your reads and comments mean a lot to me. I really am trying my best to write more one-shots and post them, as soon as they are completed. I'll be the first one to admit, I fell behind and dropped the ball this year. Which I am very sorry for, I am going to try even more in the coming new year but I don't know what's going to happen with me next year.

This one-shot is like what I did last year, it genetic. So, all my one-shots stories I do for Emison, Paily, Hannily, Emria and Spemily are all getting the same story. However, this year I have changed a few details; which is why a few stories will be shorter than others. But, I do hope you like these Christmas one-shots, I've just spent the last three hours writing and correcting them, I hope the names are all right in each one-shot. Apologise in advance if they aren't, I am very tired.

Merry Christmas Everyone and Happy New Year From Yours Truly, ~KJ99!

* * *

Happy Christmas Hannily

* * *

"Emily, what are we doing out here?" Hanna asked. It was currently two days before Christmas, which I wouldn't get to spend with Hanna. So, we were out celebrating our own Christmas, together before returning to our families.

Walking across the High school grass, I say "I don't know if you remember but this is the exact spot we met," I stop right in the middle.

Hanna smiled "You had just fallen off your bike, no one was rushing over and so I did."

"Yep," I say nodding while smiling.

"You always get nostalgic around the holiday, it's so cute," Hanna rubbed hand her lightly up and down my shoulder.

"I can't help it. Every day with you, I make a new memory and I cherish it."

"You big softy," Hanna said scoffing lightly. Hanna and I had been dating for four year, it had been an instant connection; ever since we met that day I fell off my bike on the first day of high school. In the fall, Hanna and I were leaving for Berkeley University. We saw each other in our own futures and we wanted to keep it that way, so Berkeley was the right choice in the end. I would swim while studying sport phycology and Hanna would study fashion.

"Hanna, we have spent the last four years together and we are about spend another four years together. But really I want to spend not just the next four years together, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, with that being said. Would you Hanna Olivia Marin make me the happiest women alive in becoming my wife?" As I asked the big questioned I dropped down onto one knee and present Hanna will a purple incrusted diamond ring.

"Yes, Emily. Yes!" Hanna shouted pulling me back up into her arms. Wrapping my arms around Hanna as I felt tears roll down my cheek. I couldn't believe she actually said yes, it was my biggest dream for her to say yes.

"She said yes!" I shout stepping back throwing my arms up in celebration. Taking Hanna's hand in mine, I carefully slide the ring down her finger and made it official.

I asked looking at Hanna "Do you know what this makes me feel like doing?"

"Having sex?"

"Yes but also like singing."

"Oh please do, I love your singing voice," Hanna encouraged excited.

Clearing my throat "Here goes nothing," I say getting the tune into my head.

Emily: "Have a holly jolly Christmas, it's the best time of the year. Well I don't know if there'll be snow but have a cup of cheer." I shrug not minding if it didn't snow this year during Christmas; though it would make the season more magically.

Emily: "Have a holly jolly Christmas and when you down the street, say hello to friend you know and everyone you meet." I waved at Hanna, who cutely waved back at me; making me smile in joy.

Emily: "Ho, ho the mistletoe is hung where you can see, somebody waits for you, kiss her once for me." Spinning away from Hanna, I pull out a piece of mistletoe which I had been hiding and I held it above my head. Hanna smiled walking over to me and happily kissed me upon the lips. This stopped me from singing but I was more than happy to stop, if it meant kisses with Hanna.  
Hanna pulled back from the kiss, a little breathless she whispers "I love you so much Emily."

"I love you too, Hanna so damm much. I can't wait to call you my wife."

"Back at you Em."

"Merry Christmas Hanna, I hope this is the best one yet."

"It already is with this on my finger," Hanna wiggled the ring around.

"Well Beyoncé did say 'cause if you like it, than you should have put a ring on it.' So, I more than like you. I love you and I anted to put a ring on that finger."

"You say the sweetest things in the cutest Emily way possibly."

"Why-Thank-You, Thank-you very much," I say smiling down at Hanna.

With a sigh, I state "I should probably get you home. You have a long day tomorrow."

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep, I'm too excited."

"Look at this way, one more night of sleep is one more night closer to our wedding."

"Hey, that was clever."

"You, Hanna are amazing and I am so lucky to have you in my life. I don't know what I would've done if you said, no."

"Well don't think about that because it won't ever happen. I love you Emily and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be your wife."

"Cool," I say acknowledging Hanna's words with a simple word and side smile.'

"Beautifully said Emily, I just know you put a lot of thought into your responds."

"Sorry," I say feeling bad.

"No, it's okay. I know you like using one word to describe things in the moment, that's what makes you so unique and special to me."

"Love you Hanna."

"Love you Emily," Hanna replied. Looping my arm up with Hanna's, I began guiding us slowly back to the car; not wanting this night to ever end.

"She said yes!" I shout scaring Hanna but making her smile at my happiness of our engagement.

The End.


	19. Finding Our Way

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Welcome to my first Hannily One-Shot of the year and hopefully it won't be the last. I am going to try my very best to keep posting as many one-shots for Hannily as I can.

So, over the passed week I have been watching old but new episodes/scenes from a show called All My Children. I think I have almost watched all scenes with Bianca in them. Bianca is my favourite character on AMC, I hate what they did to her romantic life, giving her someone and then having them cheat or killed off. Anyway, my point is, I set myself another challenge which was to write a story inspired by AMC for all my one-shot stories. This challenge took a few days but today, I finally finished it; which I am quite proud of.

Please enjoy this latest One-Shot of Hannily ~KJ99

* * *

Finding Our Way

* * *

"Okay, who's ready to perform?" Our music teacher Mr Gates asked walking into the music room. He had set us with a task of either singing or performing something musical to someone else in the room, who he had randomly paired us up with. I was lucky to be paired up with Hanna, I knew everything about her since she is my best friend. However, I had spent the last two weeks watching her and Caleb making out and being a couple in front of me.

Normally I could handle this but these weeks had been tough. I love her, all I wanted to do was tell her but I didn't know how. Especially if it ended up hurting her, that's the last thing I wanted. I watched as a few students volunteered to perform first, but I barely registered it. My mind was focus on my song and whether this was the right thing to do, it felt right but my heart was good at leading me astray. I just couldn't pretend that Hanna was just my friend when she was so much more than that, so much more.

"Thank-you," Mr Gates said breaking me out of my thoughts he then added "We have time for one last person, who's it to be?"

"I'll go," I said speaking up surprising some people.

Mr Gates smiled "Floors all yours Emily," he moved to take a seat. Standing up, I moved to the middle of the floor immediately connecting eyes with Hanna.

"Um...so Hanna is my partner for this assignment, here goes nothing," I say nodding my head at Mr Gates to press play on the CD player. As the sound of vilons began to fill the room, I took a deep breath and looked out at my fellow classmates; no one recognised the tune which was good. Connecting eyes with Hanna once again, she gave me a big smile; almost encouarging. This gave me the confindence to sing the first words.

Emily: "Take me back into the arms I love, need me like you did before. Touch me once again and remember when there was no one that you wanted more." My voice started off shaky because of nervous but by the end of the first sentence it was strong and brave, like I wanted it to be.

Emily: "Don't go, you know you'll break my heart, he won't love you like I will." Singing those words, having them said out loud with Hanna in the room; it felt like a weight was just released from my shoulders. I could see shock of everyone's faces, including Hanna's; as far as everyone knew I liked Caleb. Which was true, he is a good guy and I like him but I can't go on scarficing my heart. It was time Hanna knew and I could accept that she was with him, then finally I would be able to move on.

Emily: "I'm the one who'll stay, when he walks away and you know I'll be standing here still." I gestured down to the floor, stating I wasn't going anyway. That even if Hanna rejected me, doesn't feel the same way as I do; I would still remain her friend.

Emily: "I'll be waiting for you, here inside my heart." Carefully I place a hand over my heart, which Hanna had stolen the minute I had laid eyes on her.

Emily: "I'm the one who wants you love you more." With a deep breath, I step forward. I moved so I could be crouching down in front of Hanna; who was looking at me confused.

Emily: "You will see I can give you everything you need, let be the one to love you more." When I saw a tear roll down Hanna's cheek, I reached out and wiped it away.

Emily: "See me as if you never knew, hold me so you can't let go. Just believe in me, I will make you see all the things that your heart needs to know." Drifting my hand down from Hanna's cheek, I placed it upon her beating heart. I smiled at the feeling of her heartbeat, it was beating, Hanna was alive.

Emily: "I'll be waiting for you, here inside my heart. I'm the one who wants to love you." Standing up from Hanna, I take a few steps back and I slowly begin to sway.

Emily: "You will see I can give you everything you need, let me be the one to love you." As I sung I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I hadn't expected myself to get so emotional. Maybe with singing I was finally learning that Hanna didn't feel the same way for me and that was hurting more than I had expected it to.

Emily: "Some way all the love that we had can be save, whatever it takes we'll find a way." Maybe if I couldn't have Hanna as more, we'd be able to find our way back to being friends. We are best friends after all, Hanna's my best friend in the world and I'd do anything for her.

Emily: "Believe me, I will make you see all the things that your heart needs to know." Never one to give up quickly, I pointed back at myself. Knowing I could give Hanna everything she needed, Caleb could never offer what I could to Hanna. He didn't know her like I do, he didn't understand her the way I do and he doesn't care for her the way I do.

Emily: "I'll be waiting for you, here inside my heart. I'm the one who wants to love you more." I breathed the words out as I felt the shattering of my heart. Looking up at Hanna, I saw tears rolling down her cheek and I had no idea what they meant.

Emily: "Can't you see I can give you everything you need, let me be the one to love you more." With one finale breath, I finished the song just as strongly and bravely as I started. There was nothing I could do now, everything was up to Hanna. She knew how I felt and that's all that matter. I heard Mr Gates stop the CD player as my fellow classmates slowly clap, unsure of what had just happened. As far as they knew Hanna was happily dating Caleb and I was just their best friend, who happened to be gay.

Mr Gates spoke up "That was really great Emily. I didn't know you had that emotional side to you. I think you truly understood this assignment."

"Thanks," I say shrugging unsure of what else to say.

"Okay great lesson everyone, we will pick up again tomorrow with Hanna," Mr Gates said dismissing us just as the lunch bell rung. I watched as my fellow classman picked up their belongs and exited the classroom, excited that class was finished and for lunch. In the matter of five minutes, Hanna and I were the only ones left in the classroom.

Hanna said "We should go to lunch Spencer, Aria and Alison will be wondering where we are. I did hear you Emily, I understand what you were saying in that song. I think I've known how you've felt about me for sometime now, I just need more time."

"Whatever you need Hanna," I say before singing "I'll be waiting for you, here inside my heart." At my singing Hanna instantly let out a smile, which brighten her whole entire face up.

I said "Come on, let's get to the cafeteria. We don't want the girls sending out a search party." Hanna giggled before standing up and we walked side-by-side out of the classroom.

* * *

Walking into the cafeteria with Hanna felt different, it felt like everyone was watching me and Hanna asked "Is it just me or are they watching me?"

"You don't think the whole school knows what happens?" I asked back.

Hanna replied with "This school is good at gossip but it only just happened. No, it's just our imagination."

"Right," I say trying to agree with her.

"Come on, there's the girls," Hanna spoke before walking over to the table. Taking a deep breath, I followed behind Hanna; feeling like this lunch was going to be the weirdest one I've ever experienced.

Aria smiled at seeing us "Hey you two."

"Hi," Hanna and I said at the same time.

"Emily, you going to sit?" Spencer asked looking at me weirdly. Breaking out of my daze, I realised Hanna had sat down. Leaving me standing up, like a weirdo.

"Right," I say sitting down next to Hanna.

Alison asked "Are you too okay?"

"Fine," we replied at the same time, automatically recieving weird looks from the girls.

Spencer asked "How was your music class? Is everyone completely tone def?"

Hanna said "Pretty much. Although Emily can sing, I didn't know that until today."

"I can hold a tune," I say shrugging making Hanna scoff.

Hanna questioned me "Are you kidding me? That was more than holding a tune, have you had singing lessons?"

"Oh yeah, when would I have had time for singing lessons. Between swimming and school, there's barely time for work. So, no I've never had a singing lesson."

"Do you know how much more annoying that makes you?" Hanna asked.

"I'm annoying now, you weren't saying that before."

"Oh shut up," Hanna said pushing my shoulder making me gasp in shock.

Within seconds the two of us were laughing, however it stopped when I heard "Hey pretty lady." I looked across at Hanna just in time to see Caleb kissing Hanna's cheek.

"Hi," Hanna said with confliction in her voice.

When Caleb went to kiss Hanna on the lips, Hanna said "Caleb stop, we aren't alone." I watched as Hanna pushed Caleb back slightly, which she had never done before. Afterwards she turned to look at me with apology in her eyes, making me scoffed and roll my own eyes.

Alison asked "Everything okay there Emily?"

"Fantasic," I replied sarcaism oozing through my voice.

Caleb asked "How was music class? Anyone confess their feelings?" At this Hanna and I automatically looked at each other, freaking out and worried that Caleb knew.

Hanna replied with "No, nope. Maybe tomorrow. Everyone was just tone def."

"Expect Emily, apparently," Spencer offered.

Caleb asked "You can sing?"

"Again, I can hold a tune," I say once again shrugging.

Hanna asked "Are we going to have to go over this again? You can more than just hold a tune."

Aria asked "How come we've never heard you sing before Em?"

I replied with "It's never come up before."

Caleb spoke up "You should audition for my band, we are looking for a new lead singer."

"No," Hanna and I replied instantly at the same time.

I say "No sorry, I'm busy with swimming and work. In fact I have to go find Paige, there was something we needed to discuss."

"Emily," Hanna said looking at me, pleading for me to stay.

I speak in code "Your the one who said later. Your the one who wanted to come to lunch. So, that's what we did."

"What the hell happened in that music class?" Alison asked demanding to know what's going on.

"Nothing," Hanna and I said.

Spencer said "Would you stop answering at the same time, it's freaky."

Hanna said looking at me pleadingly "Don't go, your the one who said what you said," she did a gesture making me understand what I said.

"Fine, I'll stay because," I try to think of the right word when Hanna's said "I know why, I understand why."

"Okay," I say releasing the grip I had on my backpack and turning back to a confused eyed table.

Aria asked "Seriously, what happened? Clearly something has happened."

"Oh you don't know the half of it," we heard a voice say. Turning to look I found Izzie, Kelli and Monica standing extremely close to my chair, they were in the music class Hanna and I shared.

Izzie spoke "I can't believe I didn't guess this before, it's so obvious now."

"Agreed," Monica and Kelli said as the three looked over at Hanna. Looking over at my shoulder at Hanna, I shrug not understanding what they were doing.

Kelli said "Anyway Emily, honey," I was surprised along with the rest of the table when Kelli sat down on my lap.

Kelli continued "Don't worry, we all make mistakes."

"Mistakes?" I questioned confused.

"Yeah mistakes," Monica said looking dead straight at Hanna.

Izzie said "But Emily, honey, it is nothing to fret over. It happens to the best of us," as Izzie spoke she run her hands over my arms and leant down to my ear.

Izzie whispered "So, Hanna doesn't love you back. That's okay, there is plenty of other people who love you."

"Like us," Monica whispered into my other ear.

Kelli whispered "We can take care of you, Emily. We can erase that mistake from you completely." When Kelli finished talking, she leant forward and kissed me. In front of everyone at the table, in front of the entire cafeteria and in front of Hanna. I then felt Monica and Izzie kiss at my neck. While this felt good, it felt wrong because they weren't Hanna and they could.

Kelli broke away and said "Not bad, if only you kissed back."

Monica said "I think we can understand why she didn't."

"Completely," Izzie nodded.

"Emily, honey, if you want more of this, of us all you need to do is ask," Kelli said running a hand down my cheek.

Izzie spoke "Here are our numbers, call us when you are ready to move on."

Monica whispered into my ear "Because we know and you do to, she will only ever end up hurting you. She doesn't feel that way about you, but we do."

"Most definitely," Izzie and Kelli agreed.

Kelli spoke "See you soon lover." Kelli pecked my lips before standing off of my lap and the three walked away.

* * *

I was left sitting there stunned, did that really just happen. I was offered a foursome and I so did not want it.

Alison asked "What the fuck just happened?"

"Alison," Spencer said at Alison swearing.

Aria reasoned "I'm not one for swearing but I think this time needs it. Seriously, what the fuck just happened?"

"Nothing. Izzie, Kelli and Monica, were just being their normal slutty selves," Hanna said while snatching the piece of paper with their phone numbers on it from my hands.

"Hey, that's mine," I said trying to get them back.

Hanna said "Oh come on Emily, your not seriously going to."

"Why not?" I asked interrupting her. I continued "Why couldn't I? I am a single, avaliable lesbian. Why shouldn't I accept a foursome when it is thrown my way?"

Spencer spoke up "I'm with Hanna on this one. You can't be serious about hooking up with those three."

"I don't remember this being a poll. Last time I checked, none of you have a say in what I do or don't do," I say looking mainly at Hanna.

Hanna said "Emily, they are the biggests sluts in school. They've made their way through every guy and now they want to try it with you."

"So, why should I care? It's just sex. Nothing, teens my age haven't done before. Even you've done it Hanna, so why is it such a big deal for me?"

"Because you haven't," Hanna replied.

Alison questioned "Wait, you haven't. But what about? What was her name, the girl you told me. It started with an M."

"Don't you say Melissa," Spencer said looking at me.

I rpelied with "Melissa is a bitch Spencer, so no I wouldn't even go there."

Alison said "Maya, Maya St. Germain. That's her name, didn't you two sleep together last year. I'm fairly sure that's what you told me."

"Yes, Maya and I did sleep together."

"How come you didn't tell me?" Hanna asked looking at me hurt and with tears in her eyes.

I asked back "Why do you think Hanna?"

"Because of that," Hanna said to which I nod my head.

"I'm your best friend, you should be able to tell me anything."

"And I was going to because of the guilt I felt after it. But then."

"What changed?"

I leaned forward and whispered "You told me Caleb asked you out. I couldn't tell you I slept with someone else and felt guilty because they weren't you."

"That's insane, you do realise that."

"Yes, sometime ago. I did realise how crazy this all was."

Caleb asked reminding me he was still here "Is anyone else confused?"

"Majorly," Aria, Alison and Spencer answered.

Hanna said "I guess your free to sleep with those sluts then."

I asked "So, there's no reason I shouldn't go find them now and set up a time or I don't know find a free supply cupboard?"

"Really classy," Hanna snarked.

"There it is," I say shaking my head.

"I tired but you had to push didn't you."

"What is so wrong with what I said, Hanna?"

"You desevre so much better then them."

"Well, I don't see anyone else offering; do you?" I asked.

"No," Hanna said with a sigh which was join with my own.

With a small smile, I say "I'm going to go find Izzie and the girls."

"To do what?" Aria asked.

"See when they are free," I shrug standing up and putting my backpack on.

Looking down at Hanna, I say "I hope you are happy." I squeeze her shoulder before turning to leave.

Halfway across the cafeteria, I hear Hanna shout "Emily! Wait!"

Turning around I found Hanna serval steps way from me, I asked "Why should I? You said it yourself, there's no one else. So, why should I wait?"

"Because I love you, you idiot."

"What?" I asked in surprise and looking over Hanna shoulder I can see the confusion in my friends eyes.

Hanna said while wrapping her arms around herself like a shield "I didn't know before now until you were walking away, I didn't know."

"You didn't know what?" Caleb asked walking up behind Hanna.

Hanna turned with tears rolling down her cheek "I am so sorry Caleb, I never meant to hurt you."

"So, you what? Love her," Caleb gestured over to me.

"Yeah, I do," Hanna said and even though I couldn't see her, I knew she was smiling uncontrollably.

Caleb cleared his throat "Umm...I guess that clears some things up for me."

"I really didn't know, Caleb."

"It's okay, I just want you to be happy and if that's with her instead of me. Then, that's what will be," Caleb said surprising me.

"I'm sorry," Hanna said.

"It's okay," Caleb said before leaning down to kiss Hanna's cheek.

Caleb stepped around Hanna and walked over to me, he spoke "Do you love her?"

"With every hyper of my being."

"Don't you dare hurt her because if you do, I'll hurt you back even more."

"Understood," I say thinking that was fair.

Caleb said "Now, it's time for me to step out of the way. You two were clearly meant to be together, I was just in the way of that."

As Caleb walked away, I turned and said "Caleb."

"Yeah," he turned back.

"Here, I think you need this more than I do," I say handing him the piece of paper with phone numbers.

Caleb smiled and said "Maybe," he shrugged before walking away. Turning back around, I found Hanna still steps away from me and shield herself with her arms but a mega-watt smile was across her face.

I then sing "I'm the one who wants to love you more."

"I hate to say it but I told you so," I say making Hanna scoff.

I sing again "You will see I can give you everything you need, let be the one to love you more." Closing the distance betweeen Hanna and I, as soon as I finish singing I join our lips together. While kissign Hanna, I pull her in closer to me. My senses feel like they've been set on fire as I feel Hanna's hands run up and down my back, bringing goosebumps to my skin.

When Hanna pulled back, I also pulled back allowing us time to catch our breath. Hanna questioned "Why didn't I see this before?"

"See what?"

"My feelings, how perfect you are for me, as more than just a friend."

"I don't know Hanna. These things just take their time to work out."

"I guess," Hanna said.

"So, now I must ask this very important question."

"What?" Hanna asked confused.

"Hanna Lousie Marin, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Emily, of course."

"Yes," I say in celebration before leaning forward to peck Hanna's lips.

Hanna then said "Time to face the music," gesturing back to Alison, Aria and Spencer.

"Okay," I say offering my hand to her. Together we walked hand-in-hand, smiles plastered across our faces back over to the table our friends are sitting at.

As we sat down, Spencer asked "Someone want to explain what the fuck just happened?"

"Spencer," Alison mocked making the others smile.

Aria said "Seriously, what's going on?"

Turning to Hanna, I say "You want to explain."

"It'd be my pleasure," Hanna answered as she leant into my arms, which I wrapped around her. For the rest of the lunch period and next class the five of us stayed in the cafeteria, talking about a crazy day this had been. I didn't think that this was how it would end up but I'm glad it did. I'm glad I finally confess my feelings for Hanna.

The End.

* * *

A/N:

Song Reference:

To Love You More by Celine Dion

Can someone also please let me know if you like me putting songs into these one-shots. I feel like I have overdone it but I really like putting songs in. So, it would be helpful to know how you feel and what you think.

Thank-you for reading, see you soon ~KJ99


End file.
